Tell Me Your Story
by NutPea16
Summary: ((Caryl)) A night on watch by the fire brings up some painful memories from the past for Daryl and Carol. But will it somehow bring them closer together? Rated M just in case. Oneshot. Enjoy *chuu*


**Tell Me Your Story**

Carol sat next to the fire, reminiscing the last few days. Daryl had come back a couple of days ago. She became really worried about him when he suddenly up and left. Upon his return, she felt extremely relieved. She remembered the feeling of dread when he had first left the camp.

Carol's gaze shot a quick glance to the man occupying her thoughts as he poked at the fire. His muscular arms tensing as he picked up a log of wood and added it the heat.

"I can feel you staring," said Daryl, in his usual gruff voice, and she looked away,

"Can't help it . . . _pookie_" she said with a sly smile and he released a small scoff at the silly nickname she had given him. It was their turn to keep watch outside the prison and this night was a particularly cold one so they decided to spruce up a fire. They created a sort-of shield to surround the fire so the light wouldn't attract any nearby walkers. They could only just faintly make out one another.

Daryl had noticed that her hair had a grown longer, which was obviously due to the fact that they were in the middle of an apocalypse. He liked her hair longer, it suited her. He couldn't help but notice that it made her look more feminine too.

"Now who's staring?" Teased Carol but he didn't turn away. She felt his eyes roam all over her body and found her face beginning to heat up, silently thankful that he could hardly see her.

"I'm . . . I'm glad you returned" She said shyly, still not wanting to face him,

"I wasn't going to," he replied and he saw her shoulders sag, "But some annoying woman would've dragged me back anyway if I hadn't"

She smiled at his remark before he continued, "Besides, it's nice to know that there are people waiting for me here"

She could hear the solemn in his voice and she looked to see a what looked like a grim expression on his face.

"Daryl . . ." She whispered and she had the sudden urge to embrace him tightly, so she did. He was surprised by her touch at first but he welcomed it nonetheless,

"Tell me your story," she whispered.

No matter how many times she asked him, he'd never talk about it his past. Each time she hoped he'd open up, even if it was just a little bit. She didn't dwell on that thought though, Daryl wasn't the type to talk about sensitive things involving emotions.

"When I was young," he began hesitantly. Carol was shocked at how quickly he'd contradicted her thoughts. She remained still, eagerly waiting for him to continue, "My father . . . Used to beat me"

Daryl felt the arms around his neck grow slightly tighter. He didn't need her pity but he didn't tell her to stop either.

"Merle . . . Pretended he never saw anythin' but I knew . . . I always saw him in the doorway but he told me I was imaginin' things."

She heard the anger in his tone and said, "Daryl . . . You don't have to force yourself"

"I ain't forcin' myself, woman" he stated as she released her grip and leant back.

Carol sat silently for a few seconds before she gained the courage to tell her own past.

"Ed wasn't exactly . . . Father of the year either," she began to explain. Daryl gave her a sarcastic look and replied, "No kiddin',"

She gave a tiny smile at his comment before continuing, "Sophia used to cry every night"

Her lips curved at the happy memories of Sophia, "He'd go stop at a friend's or a relative's house because he couldn't sleep"

After he was silent for so long, Carol looked up to see what's wrong. They were face to face and she was surprised when Daryl took her lips in passionate kiss. It took her a minute to focus but then she responded and began to kiss him back. The heated moment began slowly between them but Carol became daring and slightly pushed her tongue into his mouth. Daryl was shocked at her boldness but he allowed her access. He felt her fingers lightly trace the bottom of his shirt and grabbed them to prevent her from continuing. She froze and he could tell that she had become embarrassed at her eagerness.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She tried to scramble and get away from him but he held her down.

"Just leave it on," he mumbled as he went to kiss her again, "I don't want you to see them . . ." She became confused at his response and wanted to question him but decided against it. He'd already told her more than enough.

Carol felt the warmth of his calloused hand travel up her back, tracing every inch of the soft skin. His lips moved to her neck, tasting her distinct sweetness and sucking the spot where her pulse lay.

She released a gasp and his lips made their way down her chest, sucking lightly and creating a trail of little red dots. He lifted her red top above her head, leaving her upper-half clad only in a plain white bra.

Daryl didn't need light to see that she was thinner than usual, food has been low this past month so it was obvious that she had lost weight.

Carol suddenly felt self-conscious at his pause. She moved to cover herself but was surprised when she felt a hand trace her covered breast. They weren't big and Ed had always made fun of her for it, claiming that small breasts weren't attractive. To Daryl they seemed the perfect size, just plump enough to fill his palm.

"Daryl . . ." She whispered,

"Sshh" he interrupted, sensing her slightly pulling away emotionally, "You're beautiful"

Daryl felt her freeze but he didn't regret his words.

"Ed used to say that it felt like he was fucking a man," she said as she gave a bitter laugh, "All because I had short hair, no curves and hardly any breasts"

"Not to point out the obvious but Ed was an asshole," stated Daryl, angry that the woman in front of him was treated this way for most of his life, "An' also blind"

Carol felt him tighten his hand around the plump skin just before she felt his teeth scrape her pert nipple through the cotton bra. She gasped as she felt the chill air against her wet breast, making her shiver sligholy. Nevertheless, she arched her back so Daryl could give her more.

Carol had never been told that she was beautiful before, not even before she met Ed. To hear that comment made her feel desirable and . . . _Sexy_. And to hear it come from Daryl made her happy. Surprise, but happy.

With her new found confidence, she didn't try to cover herself or try to make him stop what he was doing.

"It's strange," stated Carol as Daryl moved to her other breast, "You're not usually this open,"

"It's probably you," Daryl said as he looked up from her chest, "It's like you bring out the truth in me sometimes"

Daryl reached behind her to undo the bra but he suddenly heard a noise and his hands froze in place.  
>Carol started to become worried that he was having second thoughts. She tried to lean back but Daryl stopped her.<br>"Don't move, I think we got company." Daryl whispered in her ear.

Carol released the breath she had been holding, relieved that he wasn't having any doubts. She then realised what he had said and scanned the area in a panic. They didn't move. They just sat there quietly.

Just as Daryl was about to go and get his crossbow, he heard someone calling out.

"Daryl? Carol? It's me, Rick . . . Goddammit, I can't see a thing" Rick shouts loud so that he can be heard.

Carol quickly puts her top back into place so that Rick didn't catch them. Luckily Daryl had heard someone otherwise they would have probably been caught.

"Will you be quiet?!" Daryl whispers loudly through gritted teeth.

Carol quickly gets up and starts walking towards Rick. She notices that Michonne is beside him.

"What's wrong?" Asks Carol,

"Oh, nothin'," Rick replies, "Just came to tell you that it's our turn to watch"

Carol nods and begins to walk back to her cell, not sparing a glance at Daryl.

"Well, it's been pretty quiet out here so far. Hopefully, you won't have to deal with anythin'." Daryl answers as he gets up. He diverts his eyes to the silhouette of Carol in the distance who had wandered off.

Daryl felt a little disappointed and annoyed that she didn't wait for him. He guessed that was feeling a little awkward.

"Whats up with Carol?" Rick asks Daryl.

"I dont know. she seemed alright a minute ago, maybe she is just really tired." Daryl lied, feeling guilty as he had never really lied to Rick before.

"Ok, well, tomorrow we are heading out." Rick states,

"Ok, sure." Daryl answers as he passes them.

Daryl decided to not go after Carol. He thought that she wanted to be on her own. He walks back through the prison without a word to anyone. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. He was too busy thinking about the events that had occurred outside just now. He had never really thought too much into anything but right now, he was kind of confused. He had always considered Carol to be an amazing woman. He thought that she was the kind of woman that the kids should look up to. Especially after what she's been through.

Daryl had finally reached his cell and he placed his crossbow against the wall. He began to lift his top above his head when he heard a shocked gasp behind him.

Quickly turning around, he came face-to-face with Carol. The one person he didn't want to see his scars.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Daryl shouts as he pulls down his top. He saw Carol flinch at the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, a slight tremble in her voice but she was determined to try and hide it, "I just wanted to explain about what happened . . . I didn't mean to see . . ."

He saw the tears in her eyes. This was exactly why he didn't want to show her. He knew she'd show some sympathy and he could tell that she wanted to embrace him.

"I don't need your pity!" he yelled but Carol stood her ground, "I don't _want_ your pity"

"I know," she simply said, "I understand,"

Daryl stopped shouting at her and released a heavy sigh. He lifted his top over his head and she walked over to him.

"No point in hidin' 'em now" he mumbled as he felt her delicately trace each individual red line across his back.

"Are these from . . .?" She didn't finish the question because she knew that Daryl understood what she was asking. He answered with a slight nod.

Daryl felt her gently place her lips upon each scar. This caused him to tense up at first but then he relaxed and just appreciated her touch.

"Merle saw 'em too," he informed, "Claimed, again, that he di'n't know"

Daryl released a bitter laugh and muttered, ". . . Load o' bullshit . . ."

Carol placed her arms around his chest tightly and hugged his back.

They stood there silently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

They both felt good and relieved because they had finally told someone about their pasts. It felt like a small weight had been lifted.

"I should probably get to bed," Carol whispered,

"Yeah, you probably should" he replied. Neither of them made any effort to move though.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" Asked Daryl as he turned to face her. With a small smile, Carol nodded.

After what seemed like a long night, they both deserved a good sleep.

And, since a long time ago, that's exactly what they had.

- F. I. N. -

**I'd like to thank laurendramioneforever (a fellow fanficitoner and friend of mine, you should read her stuff. They're really good!.b) for helping a little with some description.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review nicely if you did! This is my first TWD Darol (*fangirls* \./) fanfiction and it'd be nice to know how I did. I'm a BIG fan of this coupling . . . In case you didn't notice . . .**


End file.
